Moans in the Night
by LemonyGoodness7542
Summary: Just another pointless lemon between John and Karkitty. Male troll anatomy in this is tentacles, so if you don't like 'em, don't read it.


This is my horrible attempt at smut. But I have to post this tonight so enjoy, little fans. Fap away.  
((By the way~ This is for one certain MattAkim12, because I promised her smut a long time ago… but for the life of me I could not write it. Then I did. Then I lost it. Then I rewrote it. And here it is. Enjoy.))

Disclaimer: You know who owns Homestuck, and I'm not him. Okay? Okay.

John didn't know how he could take it much longer. He knew something had been wrong with him. Every time anything related to _him_ happened upon him, he'd have these feelings. He knew these feelings were wrong, but he didn't care anymore.

He was just going through the motions, scanning through his computer, when suddenly he noticed Karkat trying to pester you.

"Wonderful!" John mumbled to himself.

He clicked on the icon and let out a soft smile.

**- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:23 –**

**CG: **THAT DICK OF A MOIRAIL OF YOURS TOLD ME YOU WANTED TO SPEAK TO ME.  
**CG: **SO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?

"Fuck, Dave really?" he whispered to himself. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh. He looked around the room, trying to think of something to say back.

**EB:** hi there karkat!  
**EB:** it's nothing really.  
**EB: **...  
**EB: **actually there is something.

He felt a blush cross this face. Was he really about to ask him this? He just stared at his screen, unable to do more. How would he react? Was he ready to be denied? He knew that Karkat would find out eventually, so telling him now… it'd be easier. And at least he'd hear it from him.

**EB:** once upon a time, i told you i wasn't a homosexual.  
**EB: **you remember this, correct?  
**CG:** YOU INSUFFERABLE SCUM JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IT IS.  
**CG: **UNLIKE YOU, FUCKASS,I HAVE SHIT TO DO.  
**EB: **i think i may like you  
**CG:** WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU "LIKE ME?"  
**EB: **never mind  
**CG: **ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT FLUSH, EGBERT?  
**CG: **IS THAT WHAT THE HELL "LIKE" MEANS TO YOUR PATHETIC RACE?**  
EB: **i said never mind, karkat.**  
CG:** HOLY MOTHER OF GOG.**  
CG**: JUST SAY YES OR NO.**  
EB: **yes, karkat, okay? i'm flushed for you. happy?  
**CG: **I KNOW.

John's mouth hung open. He had no words to describe the feeling rushing through him. He was sad and worried. Thrilled, and afraid. So many emotions rolled into one.

And that's how he ended up in the position he was in right now.

Karkat held John's hand pinned over his head, their lips connected, their tongues fighting for dominance, even though they both knew who would wind in the end. Karkat and John had been "matesprits" for a while now. And, surprising to both of them, John had been a little more than hot and bothered recently. Finally he just broke down to seducing Karkat.

A successful attempt of course.

After all, it wasn't the first time they'd actually gotten together. They knew each other's weak spots and how to make each other moan like no other.

The troll ran his free hand up the dark haired human below him's torso. He couldn't help but think of how soft his skin was. He was having fun, just touching the Heir brought a pleasure over him. Seeing his every little squirm. Hearing his every little cry for more.

John tried to get out of Karkat's one-handed hold and managed to get one hand out. With a small giddy giggle, he started to rub circles around Knight's small horns. The troll shuddered and began to kiss down to John's collar bone, releasing his other hand.

Karkat bit down on the teen's soft spot, drawing small amounts of blood. John tried to pull Karkat's shirt up, but his hand was too shaky. "C'mon, Karkat, please! I'm begging!" With a smirk he brought his knee to rub John's crotch. John gasped, "N-Not… not fair!"

With a sigh the cancer took off both of their shirts, somehow, their pants ended up somewhere different too. John closed his eyes and concentrated, willing the air to flip them around. Karkat flipped out as always. With an innocent look on his face, John brought himself on top of Karkat's bulge. With a smile John rubbed his erection on the tendrils he knew lay between the fabric and him.

John remembered seeing them for the first time. A bushel of tentacles, tinted with the troll's blood color. They would wrap together, sometimes one came out and wrapped itself around one of John's digits in the middle of a hand-job. They moved on their own, Karkat having no real control of them. He remembered watching Karkat's reactions as he worked a horn and the bulge at the same time. He tried to kiss him, but Karkat was in a consistent moan combined with little chirps and whines. When he first saw it his first reaction was a bit strange. He just smiled. That was it. No freak out whatsoever.

"Gog damn it all, Egbert," Karkat said in a guttural sense. By now, Karkat was literally about to rip John into pieces if he didn't let him fuck him soon. John sensed this and with a blush that was no stranger and took off his undergarments.

Eyes darkened with lust Karkat whispered, "Are you ready?" John could only reply with a nod. Shifting on his hands and knees he waited for Karkat's entrance. It'd been awhile since they'd last gotten together like this so there was no doubt in his mind it was going to hurt a bit.

Because his tentacles had their own natural lubricant Karkat just postioned himself and entered. A couple of the tendrils unfurling from the rest and searching for pleasure spots within John. The others still positioned Karkat thrusted himself into John, admiring how cute the human was when he was in pain.

As a tentacle hit a burning spot inside of him, he cried out. Letting out strings of uncomprehendable speech. John and Karkat both knew they were close already.

The sound of slapping skin, undeniable moans, and 'fucks' filled the room. Until finally Karkat ran his nails down John's side a bit too hard while reaching his orgasm. Enjoying the pain John reached his just shortly after.

Falling down and retracting under the covers, John curled up to his lover.  
"Can we watch Con Air tomorrow?" John asked with a yawn.

Kissing John's head Karkat whispered back, "Anything you want, fuckass. Just as long as I'm with you."

But it was too late, the boy was already fast asleep in Karkat's arms.

But neither minded.


End file.
